S2E7 Strike of the Mastermind
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: A mysterious red dressed woman is about to strike, someone will be lost, someone will show their true colours and an old friend will return... this is the mid series twist. Please R&R. Thank you and enjoy


**Strike of the Mastermind**

The Mighty Sto Council...  
>The Prime Minister of Sto sat at the head of the table, the long wooden table. He sat mighty, broad shoulders, grey gelled back hair.<br>"Okay" he said "The Cyborgs have demanded self marriage, hardly something I would suggest but what do you all think?"  
>A woman put her hand up. She had wavy light brown hair and bright red lipstick and a long red dress<br>"Excuse me sir" she said in her smooth feminine voice "I would like to suggest a deal and it involves only me and him"  
>The Prime Minister nodded<br>He clicked his fingers and all the men in black suits left.  
>The woman stood up and put her hands on the table.<br>"Sir" she said sharply "Do you know my name?"  
>"I don't believe I do" said the Prime Minister<br>The woman giggled  
>"I'm The Belle" she said<br>She clicked her fingers and out of the cupboard in the corner of the room came two slim black figures with a balloon head...  
>"NOOOO!" screamed the Prime Minister <p>

Earth 2012...  
>Nik, Chris and Victoria were in the doctors lab<br>"Everything's fine" said Chris "No signs of disease"  
>"Good" smiled Victoria<br>Then they heard the whooshing of the TARDIS  
>"It's him!" whispered Victoria<br>Victoria and Chris both ran outside  
>Nik watched them leave, he then turned around to see The Belle<br>"Your time is almost up Nik" she whispered

Chris and Victoria ran into the thick garden as the wind whooshed. The TARDIS appeared in the sky and whooshed around the garden, Victoria ducked as the TARDIS smashed into Sashas' house leaving a hole in the wall. There was smoke and bricks around the TARDIS. Chris ran over to The TARDIS. The doctor and Sasha stumbled out.  
>"Sorry" gasped the doctor "Something hijacked us and brought us here"<br>Then he looked up  
>"Here?" he said "Why here?"<br>He walked around sniffing  
>"Smells fishy!" he said "I hope that's not you Victoria"<br>"What?" said Victoria confused  
>"Nothing" said the doctor quickly investigating<p>

Planet Drahva...  
>The Drahvin Elite leader was in her office. She was blonde and had a sparkly silver dress on. She was in her forties. Then The Belle burst through the doors.<br>She pointed a gun at The Drahvin, a small chrome gun.  
>The Drahvin stood up<br>"You can't scare me" whispered the Drahvin  
>"No" said The Belle "But these boys will!"<br>She clicked her fingers and two Baronici came into the room  
>"NOOOO!" screamed The Drahvin... <p>

The doctor was still scanning around with the sonic. He was curious  
>"Okay" he said "Something Time Lord has brought us here"<br>"Who?" said Sasha  
>"The mastermind" said the doctor<br>"You mean the person that opened the portal to the time war?" said Sasha  
>"Yes" whispered the doctor<br>Sasha looked around she was anxious now  
>"And they're here somewhere?" said Sasha<br>"No idea" said the doctor "but when they come they will be coming big!"  
>"Where's Nik?" said Sasha "and Maxine?"<br>"Well" said Chris "Gina and Jim went back into the Earth and Maxine got arrested"  
>"ARRESTED?" shouted Sasha "by who?"<br>"By UNIT" said Chris  
>Sasha rolled her eyes<p>

The Belle was in her TARDIS  
>"Okay" she said grinning "I have enough hostages! It's time to go to work!" <p>

Maxine was stood in a huge cylinder like structure, like a lift. She was frozen. She was in The Black Archive, they had an extensive collection of alien artefacts, they had the alien props whilst House of the Doctor had all the knowledge, The Black Archive was a huge pentagon shaped building, and it was jet black and scary...  
>A UNIT general walked up to her. She was a forty year old woman with short brown curly hair and purple lipstick. She wore a black dress and smart shoes<br>"Okay" she said "So this person is part Time Lord, she has 150 regenerations remaining inside her and we can use them"  
>Two soldiers were in the room watching.<br>One of them was a female woman, she was in her late sixties, her hair was short and brown. She had her UNIT uniform on. She cocked her gun at the General  
>"You" she said "Stay where you are"<br>"What?" said the general  
>She looked at the young male soldier as if to signal him to stop her<br>"What is your name?" she said the female soldier  
>"Tegan" she said stepping forward "Tegan Jovanka and this is my son Tommy"<br>The other soldier, a young man with layered brown hair  
>He pointed his gun at the General<br>"General Hama" said Tommy "UNIT is now under control of House of the Doctor"  
>General Hama gasped, she knew of these people...<p>

The doctor, Sasha, Chris, Linda, Celia,Victoria and Nik all arrived at The Black Archive in the TARDIS.  
>"So they took Maxine?" said Sasha "Why?"<br>"Because they wanted to take her regeneration powers and make them available to humans" said Chris "They felt she was an easy target"  
>Sasha glared at the Black Archive<br>"We have a secret operative" said Chris "her name is Tegan Jovanka"  
>The doctor looked at Chris quickly<br>"TEGAN JOVANKA!" he gasped "Oh my goodness!"  
>He ran to a door and soniced it open<br>"Let's get ourselves a Warrior!" said the doctor

Tegan and Tommy had General Hama in an office tied up.  
>"Where are all the soldiers?" said Tegan<br>"The soldiers?" said General Hama "the archive has been sealed today deadlocked. We don't need soldiers!"  
>"Well I removed the dead lock today" said Tegan "The doctor is coming today and he will be cross at you for experimenting on his friend"<br>General Hama rolled her eyes  
>"Yes he will" said the doctor walking into the room<br>"Doctor!" whispered Tegan  
>"Hello Tegan" said the doctor hugging Tegan "What are you doing in the UK?"<br>"I got called over" she said "By this lot, I made myself a fake ID and got into the Black Archive! Easy!"  
>Sasha laughed<br>"Who is she?" said Sasha  
>"This is Tegan" said the doctor "she travelled with me! In the old days!"<br>Sasha smiled  
>"That's amazing!" she laughed "I had no idea you travelled with so many people! There are tonnes of us!"<br>Tegan smiled  
>They all walked out of the room to free Maxine<p>

20 minutes later...  
>Maxine was now free<br>"Stupid UNIT" she said "wait until I get my hands on them! I will murder the bast..."  
>"Okay!" interrupted Sasha "I may not have raised you but you shouldn't use those words!"<br>Maxine shrugged  
>Everybody was now happy<br>"What's that?" said the doctor pointing to another machine like Sashas. A light up cylinder, like a lift  
>"A prison" said General Hama "We can only afford one"<br>The doctor looked at it with severe worry  
>"Then how come there are two!" he said<br>Sasha looked shocked  
>The Belle stepped out of the machine<br>"Hello doctor" she said in her smooth feminine voice  
>"Who are you?" said the doctor angrily<br>"Let's just say I am the Mastermind" she said "Oh! Im not called that though! My name is The Belle!"  
>"Slut name" said Maxine<br>"Maxine!" said Sasha "shut up!"  
>"Oh she's feisty" said The Belle "I trained her well"<br>She snapped her fingers. Out of the cylinder came The Sto Prime Minister, The Drahvin Elite Leader, Katherine Harris and Victoria's Mother followed by a group of about 20 Baronici  
>"MUM!" shouted Victoria<br>"Hostages" said The Belle "Hand us over Maxine and we will let these leaders return to their own world, refuse and we kill them all!"  
>The doctor gulped<br>"You forgot the third option" said General Hama  
>"Come on Sasha" whispered Nik "let's get out of here"<br>He dragged Sasha away quietly  
>"What is the third option?" said The Belle<br>General Hama whipped out her gun and shot a Baronici in the head and it burst  
>"EVERYONE!" she shouted "FIRE!"<br>The doctor ran with Sasha and Nik, so did The Belle  
>General Hama passed out light up sticks, like light sabres<br>everyone fought.

Linda cut off a Baronici's head. Tegan shot one; Katherine used her hand gun and shot loads of Baronici.  
>Maxine was grabbed and chucked into The Belles TARDIS followed by Chris. Victoria rounded the Prime Ministers into the doctors TARDIS. This was a war. Celia killed lots of Baronici with a light stick. One Baronici popped its head and sucked General Hama inside and Celia killed the last Baronici just as it zapped her with a ray of energy from its hand...<p>

The doctor ran back into the room followed by Sasha and Nik. The Belle entered afterwards.  
>"You just couldn't bare it" said Victoria "YOU HAD TO JUST SIT BACK! YOU COULDN'T HELP!"<br>She started to cry and ran into the TARDIS. Tegan and Tommy followed. Linda was sat next to Celia. Celia was on the floor sweating, she was dying  
>"Celia!" whispered the doctor "I am so sorry!"<br>"It's fine!" whispered Celia "That Baronici killed me for a reason! Because I know!"

"Know what?" said the doctor  
>"It shot me with a beam of energy from its hand!" whispered Celia "it was a ring on its finger! That ring can shoot you with reason and it tells you the reason!"<br>"I know what it is" said the doctor "The Verron Soothsayers created all sorts of weapons!  
>"And this one was shot at me because I know!" whispered Celia "I know that Maxine is a backup plan! I heard him saying it! Maxine was only born to be a backup plan! The Belle employed him to make..."<br>Her eyes closed... she was dead...  
>But the doctor knew what she meant<br>"Sasha" whispered the doctor "Get away from The Belle and Nik"  
>"What?" said Sasha quickly "WHY?"<br>"She trained you but she needed backup" said the doctor "and she hired him to make backup!"  
>"WHO?" said Sasha<br>"Who do you think?" said Nik grinning

Sasha turned to face Nik  
>"It's true" said the doctor quietly "Nik has been working with The Belle to create backup in case they lost you, that backup was Maxine"<br>Sasha's eyes widened  
>"Nik?" she said "Is this true?"<br>"Yes!" whispered Nik smiling "There I was! No money! No job! I was unemployed and living in a council flat! Then one day when I was walking in the park I met her! The Belle! She told me to catch that Frisbee and my life would turn around!"  
>Sasha remembered... that was how she met Nik... they threw the Frisbee and he caught it and gave it to Sasha...<br>"And she was right!" said Nik "and I had to marry you! Have a child with you! Convince you to use your alien knowledge to work for that institute!"  
>Sasha shook her head<br>"How did you cope?" she said glaring "If you didn't love me"  
>"He loved someone else" interrupted The Belle "Me! And this was what he saw!"<br>She pointed her ring at Sasha and Sasha merged into The Belle  
>"He saw Me!" said The Belle "Not you! He only heard me! And only saw me! And now his time is up we will rule together as husband and wife! We will start more Time Lords and win!"<br>"No" said the doctor "I won't let you"  
>"You're too late" said The Belle "I have Maxine in my TARDIS and Chris!"<br>The doctor ran to The Belle's TARDIS and looked in the doors, there was an army of Baronici in there.  
>"Oh great" said the doctor<br>He walked away from it.  
>Sasha reached to the ground and picked up a ray gun and pointed it at Nik<br>"Sasha!" shouted the doctor "Put that down!"  
>Sasha had a huge grin on her face, an evil grin, her eyes were different, they were murderer's eyes...<br>"I'm gonna make you regret you ever met me Nik!" she said evilly  
>Nik just laughed<br>"You wouldn't dare" laughed Nik "You always said you had courage! You said you would kill anybody that stood in your way! You have no courage and being with him never made you any better!"  
>Sasha just smiled at him, she knew he was wrong...<br>"You are so thick" he whispered "and do you know what made you think?"  
>"What?" grinned Sasha<br>"The thing that made you thick and useless is dead!" he said "a dead useless corpse lying in hell! Dale Killington! The most useless man in the universe rotting in hell because you saved me instead of him!"  
>Sasha pulled the trigger and shot... a red beam hit Nik in the heart. Nik collapsed onto the floor<br>"NIK!" screamed The Belle  
>Sasha just turned her back and walked into the TARDIS closing the door behind him<br>The doctor was shocked, Sasha had murdered her own husband! Cold!  
>He quickly rushed into his TARDIS<br>"THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'VE SEEN OF ME TIME LORD!" she shouted "I'LL KILL YOU! AND YOUR COMPANION TOO!"  
>Nik slowly dissolved into black dust<br>The Belle marched into her TARDIS...

The Belle had Maxine and Chris... she wasn't defeated yet... but Nik was dead and Sasha had killed him... without a second thought... 


End file.
